Émeraude
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: SSHP One shot. ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME 7Une excursion dans les pensées de Snape nous fait entrevoir sa propre version de l'hisoire.


NDA :

Me revoila! Oui oui je sais, je devrais écrire tears of an angel…encore. Mais je pouvais pas passer a coté. ATTENTION NON LECTEUR DU TOME 7 : CECI REVELE BEAUCOUP DES PUNCH. A lire a vos risque et périle. Merci. Bon jai écrit ca pour répondre a une question qui a germé dans mon esprit lorsque j'ai lu le dernier tome. Alors voila, enjoy!

PS : ma meilleure amie ma conseillé pour obtenir davantage de review de vous menacer d'Arreter de publier. Je continuerai toujours a publier meme si personne ne maime, mais je vous menace tout de meme de le faire!:P

Apres la lecture du 7eme et dernier tome, je me sui demandé : Qu'es-ce qu'à vu Severus en regardant dans les yeux d'Harry au moment de sa mort?

Émeraude

Tout a commencé par ses yeux. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que même un être aussi tordu que moi aurais pu finir dans une situation aussi pathétiquement ridicule. Je me suis toujours considéré comme un total imbécile. M'alliant à un psychopathe, puis rejetant la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimé.

…Lily. Je croyais vraiment l'avoir perdue pour de bon il y a 16 ans, et puis,_ il_ est arrivé. Au début je le voyais comme il était inévitable que je le voie. Comme la réplique conforme de son père, mon ennemi de toujours, qui a provoqué ma haine éternelle sans même le savoir en épousant la femme que j'aurais souhaité épouser, en lui faisant un enfant que j'aurais voulu lui donner. Cet enfant… Je l'ai hait dès le départ. Sans lui laissé de chance. Le méprisant pour tout ce qu'il était… Tout ce que je croyais qu'il était. Mais, peu à peu, tout ça a changé. Il avait 15 ans la première fois que j'ai réalisé à quel point toute cette haine envers lui était factice.

Il venait de revenir de son escapade au ministère de la magie, poussé encore une fois par son ridicule sens de l'héroïsme, son carouge pitoyablement Gryffondor et son attachement pour le dégénéré qui lui servait de parrain. Il devait être 3 heures du matin, j'étais passé à l'infirmerie afin de ramener les potions utilisées pour s'occuper du Weasley dans l'armoire. J'étais sur le pas de la porte et j'ai figé quand je l'ai vu. Je me doutais qu'il ne dormirait pas. Il avait eu un entretien avec Dumbledore un peu plus tôt et le vieux fou semblait ébranlé lorsqu'il était passer me voir pour me demander les potions. Et Albus Dumbledore n'avait _jamais_ l'air ébranlé. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé voir Harry Potter dans un tel état.

Il portait uniquement un pantalon de pyjama. Tout ses muscles étaient crispés et je réalisait pour la première fois que le garçon n'en était plus vraiment un. Il avait été forcé de devenir un homme ce soir là, et ça m'a frappé de plein fouet. Il pleurait. Mais pas de cette façon saccadé et fragile qu'ont les enfants de pleurer. Il pleurait avec rage, sans cacher son visage, sans honte, frappant le sol de son poing, les muscles de son poignet et ses biceps totalement contracté par la colère. La tête rejeté par en arrière, les larmes coulait sur son visage et ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Coqué, je les observait glisser le long de ses joues avec une fascination étrange. Je me suis souvent dit que ses yeux étaient comme ceux de sa mère, mais jamais je n'avais fait le rapprochement à ce point. À ce moment là, ils reflétaient la même lueur de fragilité mêlée à cette force brute qui, je le savais, s'il m'avait regardé dans les yeux, m'aurais coupé le souffle. C'est ce regard qui m'avait fait tomber amoureux de Lily, adolescent. Et c'est ce regard qui me fit tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter.

À partir de ce moment là tout avait changé. Il me fallut des mois pour accepter ce sentiment qui avait pris possession de mon être bien malgré moi. Je me suis souvent sentit proche de la folie, du moins, je l'ai cru, qu'étais-ce que ce délire? C'était totalement absurde. Même maintenant, l'ironie de la chose ne m'échappe pas. En avoir la force, j'en rirais. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me croyais au bord de l'insanité. Étais-je donc si tordu? Au point de désirer un jeune homme qui n'avait même pas encore 16 ans?

De la folie. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. De la folie pure et simple.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je me sentais au bord du gouffre quand la catastrophe est arrivée. Nous étions en Novembre et le temps refroidissait. Que 2 mois après la rentrée et déjà, je me sentais dépérir. Je serait volontiers aller me jeter du haut d'une des tour du château sans aucun regret. Dumbledore avait réussis à se mettre dans le pétrin su point d'être à l'agonie et de plus, il me demandait de le tuer! Ce vieux fou avait décidément fini par atteindre la sénilité que je lui ai toujours prêtée. Et le jeune Malefoy qui semblait accaparé par sa ridicule mission n'ayant que pour but de le faire tuer…

Mais encore, malgré tous ces soucis, ma plus grande préoccupation restait _lui_…Lui et ses cheveux noirs que j'aurais tant voulu discipliné de mes mains, lui et sa peau halé qui hantait mes rêves. Lui et ses yeux du plus beau des vert qui, depuis la nuit ou j'était tombé sous son emprise, semblait tellement vide. Tellement éteins. Il me semblait impossible que personne, et même pas ses supposés amis, n'ai remarqué à quel point il allait mal. À quel point ses sourires et ses gestes étaient devenues programmés et robotique. À quel point il se sentait vide.

Mais personne ne voyait rien. Personne sauf moi. Et aujourd'hui, je me rend bien compte que si j'ai tout vu alors que les autres restaient aveugles et sourds a ses appels, c'est que j'était moi aussi vide. Je l'ai toujours été. Vide depuis près de 20 ans. Vide depuis que Lily m'avait abandonné…

Ou plutôt après que je l'ai fait fuir. Mais à présent j'étais en vie. Vivant. Grâce à lui. Je me devais de faire quelque chose, de ne pas le laisser sombrer.

Ne pas le laisser devenir comme moi.

Mais comment aider quelqu'un sensé nous détester? Je ne savais trop. Ma chance vint alors que j'arpentais les couloirs du château,une nuit, plus par incapacité de dormir que par réel désir de patrouiller afin de trouver de quelconques morveux cachés dans un coin à faire la contrebande de produits Weasley ou a se dévorer les amygdales. J'était au pied de la tour d'astronomie quand j'ai remarqué un éclat de lune inhabituel sur les vielles marches de pierre. La porte était ouverte : Un élève s'y trouvait donc à l'instant. J'hésitait a monter, peux désireux d'y découvrir 2 adolescents trop plein d'hormones en pleins ébats. C'est finalement la possibilité que Drago s'y trouve a manigancé un nouveau plan foireux qui me fit grimper le vieil escalier. En entrant dans la tour, ce n'est ni Drago ni un couple que j'y trouvais, mais plutôt l'empêcheur de dormir en rond responsable de mes insomnies, encore et toujours Harry Potter. À croire que tout revenais toujours à lui… En tout les cas, c'est ce qui se produisait pour moi. Peux importe ce que je faisais, ou j'était, Harry Potter avait forcément quelque chose a voir avec tout ça. Peux –importe, ce soir là, je grimpais la tour pour y trouver Harry Potter, pleurant, assis sur le sol, de la même façon déchirante qu'il y avait quelques mois. Tout comme la dernière fois, je figeais sur le seuil. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Le sentiment qui m'étreignais le cœur que je croyais inexistant, voir mort, l'enserrant au point de l'étouffer, me sommais de me dépêcher d'aller le serrer dans mes bras, d'essuyer ses larmes. Mais ça ne collait pas au personnage de sale bâtard graisseux et puis, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait juste besoin d'être compris. De ne pas être considéré comme un être fragile, ce que ces amis ne semblaient pas comprendre. Il avait besoin d'être traité comme un homme. L'homme que je savais qu'il était. Je m'approchais lentement,

Me plaçant dans l'éclairage de la lune afin qu'il me voit. Je lançais l'éternel classique.

Potter.

Son visage se leva vers moi, couvert de larmes, revêtant aussitôt l'expression dure et haineuse qui m'était alors réservé. Ressentant immédiatement un pincement au cœur, je radoucis ma voix, laissant tomber mon masque d'indifférence, révélant l'expression lasse et fatiguée que je me retenais de laisser paraître le jour. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air différent car son visage revêtit une expression choquée. Il baissa les yeux et essuya ses larmes, d'un geste dur. Il se releva, rajustant ses vêtements, s'efforçant de prendre un air détaché. Il tentait d'arborer le même ton arrogant qu'à l'accoutumé mais sa voix tremblait et manquait cruellement de conviction.

Alors, combien de points en moins? Combien de retenues à récurer des chaudrons?

Aucune

Proclamais-je d'une voix ferme.

En une autre situation, son expression eut été à mourir de rire.

Alors…Alors quoi?

Je m'assis contre la rambarde, portant mon regard au loin.

-Alors M. Potter, vous faites aussi de l'insomnie?

Il me jaugea, perplexe, ignorant si je plaisantais ou pas. Finalement, il fourra ses mais dans ses poches, soupirant, et consentit à me répondre.

Ouais… Depuis … Depuis le tournoi des 3 sorciers.

Ça fait un moment alors.

…

Il hocha doucement la tête.

Et vous passez toutes vos nuits ici?

…Presque. Je vais ailleurs parfois. J'arrive pas é rester dans le dortoir.

Je peux comprendre. Être dans un endroit ou tout le monde dort paisiblement alors que l'on ne peut trouver le sommeil, alors qu'on ressasse des pensées et des problèmes dont il ne comprendrait même pas le sens…

Ça vous arrivait déjà à mon age?

Oh oui. Et ça n'a jamais cessé.

Je parlais franchement, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je voulais discuter, non l'attaquer, et il semblait avoir parfaitement saisie que je ne cherchais pas la confrontation ce soir là. Il est étonnant de voir comment, certaines fois, on s'aperçoit a quel point quelqu'un que l'on croit au total opposé de sois nous ressemble.

… Vous, c'était pourquoi?

J'hésitait un instant avant de répondre d'une façon que les gens aurait sans doute qualifié de typiquement 'Snapienne'.

…Pleins de choses qui vous serez inutile de savoir et qui convienne mal aux oreilles du Survivant.

Son visage se ferma aussitôt ma phrase terminée et je réalisais mon erreur.

Sa voix était tout à coup, froide, glaciale.

Je ne suis pas le Survivant. Je suis un _pion _voilà tout! Un pantin destiné à n'avoir jamais de vie normal, destiné à toujours souffrir au profit des autres.

Son ton tremblait, et je voyais bien l'envie qu'il avait de se mettre à me crier dessus. Aussi, je décidais de le laisser déverser sa colère sur moi, ce qu'aucun de ses pseudos amis ne lui aurait laissé faire.

Moi, je ne suis que la machine à tuer de Dumbledore, je ne sert qu'à crever pour détruire face de serpent et faire mourir les gens que j'aime autour de moi! Je ne suis PAS un survivant. Je suis en sursis, en sursis en attendant d'accomplir le sale boulot, c'est tout! C'est comme si j'étais déjà mort.

Sa voix s'était brisé sur sa dernière envolé et les sanglots lui serrait a nouveau la gorge. Ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. Je fis alors la seule chose qui m'était humainement possible de faire. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir pleurer a nouveau.

Sans même y réfléchir, je me rapprochais de lui et l'entourais de mes bras, le serrant contre mon torse, sentant son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine. Son corps se raidit d'abord contre le par de surprise. Mais rapidement, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se serra davantage contre moi, venant timidement logé son visage dans mon cou, trempant ma peau des quelques larmes qu'il n'avait su retenir. Il me serrait si fort que je sentais ses biceps contractés et ses doigts crispés sur mes épaules. Je resserrais aussi mon étreinte, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, humant son odeur, savourant sa proximité, profitant de sa chaleur, craignant le moment ou il retrouverait ses sens et s'éloignerait. Mais même la crise passée, il est resté contre moi. Dans le silence. Comme si de parler pourrais briser cette sérénité, comme si la scène allais se fracasser en petit morceaux, devenant néant si la quiétude de notre étreinte venait à être troublé. Et peux être étais-ce le cas. Puis, doucement, il a levé la tête. Ses yeux fuyant d'abord les miens pour ensuite venir les chercher, plongeant son regard dans le mien, le vert de ses yeux emplissant inévitablement tout mon esprit.

Je ne sais qui à initié le baiser en premier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un instant je le regardait, mon éthique et mon intégrité intacte, et que le suivant je me retrouvais dépouillé de toute conscience professionnelle, serrant l'adolescent dans mes bras, savourant ses lèvres comme le plus délicieux des fruits, exultant de sentir sa bouche s'entrouvrir en une invitation à venir caresser sa langue de la mienne, considérant son gémissement comme un victoire quand je m'exécutais. Ses bras entourant mon cou, ma main inexplicablement atterrie sur sa nuque, le rapprochant de moi, le callant davantage à mon corps en feu. Mais quand il se colla un peu plus, je sentis quelque chose de bien perturbant se butant contre ma hanche. Et je réalisais que je me trouvais dans le même état, tout contre son ventre. Le choc me fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux alors que je n'avais pas eu conscience de les avoir fermé. Je figeais, réalisant la porté de ce que ce geste pourrait me coûter. Surtout, je craignais que ce ne soit que son trouble, sa peine, qui l'ai fait agir ainsi. Je le lâchais comme s'il m'avait soudainement brûlé et m'éloignais de lui, le souffle court, les reins en feu. Je lui tournais le dos et retournais m'appuyer à la rambarde le vent froid fouettant mon visage, me remettant quelque peu les idées en place. J'aurais souhaité qu'il disparaisse, que je n'aie pas à subir la laborieuse discussion qui allait suivre. Le silence régna un long moment, lourd. Puis, il s'avança pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde près de moi, portant lui aussi son regard vers la forêt interdite que l'on apercevait de la tour. Il sembla hésiter, puis finalement, pris la parole. D'une voix posé, basse, presque un murmure, mais pourtant très appuyé, assumant totalement ses propos.

Vous savez, je viens ici presque tous les soirs. Pour pleurer, lire, penser. Juste…être seul. Mais en fait, je suis conscient que, si je passe toutes mes nuits ici, c'est parce que je sais qu'un soir, j'aurais la force. J'aurais le courage suffisant pour enjamber cette rambarde et sauter. Je ne veux pas avoir le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne veux pas l'être! Je ne veux pas devoir tuer. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai aucun choix. Jamais. Ma vie est toute tracée, et je n'ai pas un mot à dire! La seule alternative, la seule décision que je suis à même de pouvoir prendre pour me sortir de tout ça est de tout laisser tomber. Et de sauter. Et dieu sais que j'en ai envie.

Je restais d'abord muet face à ces confidences. Je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Remisant ma conscience professionnelle au placard pour de bon, je passais derrière lui pour l'enlacer, un bras traversant sa poitrine, mon nez a nouveau dans le noir de ses cheveux, l'appuyant contre mon torse. Mes doigts se mirent à aller et venir sur sa poitrine dans une caresse rassurante. Ma voix était plus douce que jamais et je suis me aussitôt détesté pour ça. Mais je n'avais aucune autre alternative face à lui. Je pris une grande inspiration, respirant l'odeur affolante de son corps.

Écoute, Je te comprends parfaitement et…Et Si c'est sauter que tu veux… Alors fais-le. Mais tu as d'autre choix. C'est à toi de voir comment tu veux vivre le temps qu'il te reste avant de devoir l'affronter. Tu as d'autres options.

Et lesquels?

Je fermais les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait me voir, ressentant parfaitement et consciemment tout ce qui pourrais ressortir de ce que j'allais lui proposer.

…Tu pourrais, par exemple, au lieu de passer toutes tes nuits ici, seul dans tes pensées, tu pourrais fuir les dortoirs de tes gryffondors ailleurs. Chez moi…Dans ma chambre.

J'eu un petit rire de nervosité que je camouflais habilement en mon habituelle ricanement, bien que c'est fois il n'y ai aucune méchanceté, et même une légère pointe d'incrédulité face à toute cette histoire. Je ne pouvais être vraiment en train d'enlacer Harry Potter, lui proposant de venir passer ses nuits dans mon lit.

J'arrive pas à croire que je propose ça à un élève!

Il eut un sourire en toute réponse à mon rire et s'appuya davantage contre ma poitrine, appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.

C'est vrai que c'est une option.

Mon cœur rata un battement pour ensuite repartir de plus belle à ces mots. Je vins prendre sa main pour enlacer ses doigts avec les miens.

Moi qui aurais pensé que le 'bâtard graisseux' t'aurais dégoûté.

T'es peux être un bâtard. J'en sais trop rien.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être une réponse totalement franche. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas son dernier mot, il poursuivit d'une voix douce qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Mais…Je sais pas. J'ai le sentiment… Ont est pareil.

Pareil?

…Toi et moi. Ont est pareil.

…Peux être.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour loger son visage dans le creux de mon cou un moment, pour humer mon odeur d'une tendre inspiration.

Quand il releva la tête, je repris la parole, le ton aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumé mais le cœur battant la chamade, espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Il y à des règles parcontre.

Il se tourna pour me faire face et m'enlaça à nouveau de ses bras. Je laissais mes doigts jouer dans ses cheveux, ne me lassant pas du soyeux de sa chevelure de jais entre mes doigts, devinant que ce geste deviendrait vite une habitude.

Lesquels?

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

Tu dois retourner à ton dortoir tous les matins avant que les autres ne se lève.

Il acquiesça, l'air sérieux.

Et j'ai eu vent d'une certaine cape qui s'avérerait plutôt utile.

Un sourire que j'aurais qualifié d'adorable, si j'avais été n'importe qui d'autre que Severus Snape, franchit ses lèvres et il opina de nouveau.

De plus, tu dois savoir que je risque mon boulot.

Il baissa les yeux, tel un gamin pris en faute. Je glissais ma main sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête et me regarder.

Ce n'est pas important. Je ne risquerais pas mon job de professeur autrement qu'en parfaite connaissance des choses. Cela veut juste dire qu'il faut que ça reste secret.

Son sourire revint. Sa voix hésitât un peu quand il demanda :

Alors…Dans les cours, ce sera comme avant?

Comme avant…Jusqu'au soir.

Je fit glisser ma main de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa mâchoire, lui faisant finir sa course dans le creux de son cou, les doigts repliés en un tendre caresse. Mon autre main se fit audacieuse et glissa dans la poche arrière de son jeans pour s'y installer.

Ok.

Se contenta-t-il de répondre. J'appuyais mon front contre le sien, nos regards mêlés à nouveau, nos bouche si près l'une de l'autre que nos souffles se mélangeaient déjà. Je soupirais doucement, la voix réduit à un chuchotement.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Harry?

Ses hanches vinrent se souder aux miennes pour plus de contact, et il répondit, tout contre mes lèvres :

Protège- moi. Fais moi vivre… Aimes-moi. Moi et pas celui que les gens veulent que je sois. Pas le survivant. Juste moi.

Comme je me sentais incapable de prononcer les mots, c'est un baiser qui vint seller cette promesse.

Cela dura toute l'année. Il s'introduisait chez moi aussitôt le couvre-feu en vigueur. Je l'entendais au salon, avec un livre, faisait semblant de ne pas guetter le moindre bruit m'avertissant de son approche depuis le début de la soirée. Parfois, je l'attendais carrément dans mon lit, dans lequel il venait se glisser, se lovant contre mon corps, enfouissant le visage contre ma poitrine. Il repartait à regret au petit matin, me promettant qu'il serait là le plus tôt possible le soir venu. Et chaque soir, il revenait. Merde, je l'aimais à crever. Je l'aime toujours. Ce qui nous a tué, c'est tout ce non-dit, tout ce que j'ai dus lui cacher. Pour le reste, la comédie était parfaite. Je l'humiliais pendant mes cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, lui donnant retenues sur retenues, me faisant pardonné toute mes insultes pendant celles-ci. Non, ce qui détruisit notre couple, parce que oui, c'était irrémédiablement un couple bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais défini précisément de cette façon, C'est cette nuit là. La nuit où j'ai dus appliquer ma promesse et tuer Dumbledore. À ce moment là, je savais que jamais, jamais ne nous pourrions être réunis à nouveau. Le temps des illusions, du petits univers annexe que nous nous étions crée lui et moi au cœur de mon appartement, tout ça était bel et bien terminé. Alors j'ai joué mon rôle. Faisant le parfait salaud. Lui brisant très certainement le cœur. Car bien que ce ne fut jamais dit, ni de son coté ni du mien, l'amour entre nous 2 était limpide. Je lui ai dit pour le Prince De Sang Mêlé, pour attiser sa haine, pour le forcer à me détester. Espérant de tout mon cœur meurtri que ce serais suffisant. Suffisant pour le protéger, pour qu'il ne cherche pas à me revoir, qu'il n'entame pas une recherche trop risquée pour me retrouver.

Puis je suis parti, enfuie tel un voleur, pour sauver Drago, accomplir les desseins de Dumbledore, mon cœur déchiré, piétiné, agonisant. Encore.

Mais je suis loin de l'avoir abandonné. J'ai continué dans l'ombre à veiller sur lui, l'aidant à trouver l'épée de Gryffondor, le guidant, le défendant le mieux possible malgré mon rôle affiché de mangemort.

Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu tout laisser tomber, abandonner les plans de Dumbledore pour m'enfuir, courir de toutes mes jambes. Courir jusqu'à lui. Courir pour le prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Mais je _devais _continuer. J'avais promis et ne voulais pas mettre Harry en danger. Je me devais d'être réaliste. En temps de guerre, il n'y a point de place pour le romantisme à deux sous. L'amour survit rarement aux guerres.

Alors je l'ai laissé, jouant mon personnage comme je le devais, comme je l'avais toujours fait, mon cœur se fracassant en de plus petits morceaux à mesure que les jours passaient. J'ai toujours passé pour le méchant, toujours été bon dans l'ombre, sans reconnaissance, sans que personne ne le sache, ou même sans doute. Et ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusque la. Je savais que je faisais mon boulot et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Mais pourtant, bon dieu, j'aurais voulu qu'il sache. Qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache que ces derniers mois n'étaient pas un jeu, un mensonge. Qu'il sache que tout était vrai. Que jamais je ne lui ai menti. Que j'ai fait tout ça pour lui. Que moi aussi, ma vie est toute travée et que lui, lui il était mon choix. Que lui je l'ai choisis. Juste comme il m'a choisis. Par amour je suppose. J'aime à croire qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime. Ou du moins m'aimais. Je veux qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je l'aime.

Alors voilà ma chance. Je vais mourir, je le sais. La blessure est trop profonde. Je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que c'est mortel. Je croyais crever seul, sans le revoir et, miraculeusement, il est là. J'avais bien senti sa présence. J'avais appris à le sentir même sous sa cape. Et maintenant, me voilà, la main accrochée à son pantalon, mon regard ancré dans le sien pour une dernière fois. Et je laisse sortir mes souvenirs afin qu'il sache, afin qu'il comprenne. Il hésite, il m'en veut toujours. Il croit que je suis un salopard. Pour la première fois, je m'en veux d'avoir si bien joué mon rôle. Je puise mes toutes dernières forces, luttant contre la douleur, la souffrance qui consume mon corps et ébloui mon cerveau, pour lui murmurer, le supplier, le sommer de les prendre. Jamais je n'aurais cru que de prononcer 2 petits mots seraient aussi exigeants. Je ne reconnais pas ma voix tellement elle est rauque, cassée. Il prend la fiole. Un soulagement sans nom m'envahie.

Je l'aime. Merde, je l'aime tellement. Il ne saura jamais à quel point. Je me force à garder les yeux ouverts malgré la léthargie qui prend possession de mon âme. Mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes, mon souffle de plus en plus erratique. Mon cerveau s'embrume et je réalise quelque chose que je n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à lors, ou du moins, jamais compris.

Avant. Lorsque je le regardais dans les yeux, c'est Lily que je voyais. Plus maintenant. Je ne pourrais dire depuis quand. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, là, tout de suite, c'est lui que je vois. Que lui. Et c'est en le regardant lui, lui et lui seul, ne voyant que lui, n'aimant que lui, que je sens, enfin, ma vie s'éteindre. Tout deviens flou. Sauf le vert de ses yeux, qui lui, reste toujours aussi clair.

Les yeux d'Harry.

FIN


End file.
